caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Melee Weapons
Melee weapons are any weapons that can only attack by being 1 tile away from the enemy. They are the only weapons to not use ammunition, however the downside is that they do not have 100% accuracy like guns when 1 tile away from the enemy. Combined Weapon Stats Table Table of Different Weapon Types and their Energy Requirements The following table is a handy reference for finding out the amount of AP used for each type of attack with any class of weapon. (*) Unique, only a limited amount can be obtained. (†) Price Range is approximate and does not account for the effects of supply and demand in the game. Weapon Details Knives Small Knife Once a common sight in ancient kitchens and gang members, this useful piece of equipment has a more outdoor use today, in the hands of rovers, raiders and caravaneers alike, they provide some sort of defence to those too poor to buy or too unlucky to loot anything better to defend themselves with. The small knife is cheap, and costs little AP to use, and causes surprisingly high levels of bleeding when it hits its intended target. However, its downsides usually outweigh its advantages, the small knife deals pitifully little damage and this can be mitigated by the lightest of armor. It is advisable to move on to a more effective and dangerous weapon as soon as you can acquire one. A few could be kept in one's inventory as a skill improver. Gives bonuses to Doctor (5), Veterinary (5), and Mechanic (1) skills. Big Knife Basically a heaver and slightly stronger big brother of the small knife, the big knife was used to cut up meat in pre apocalypse cooking, today, it cuts up meat in post apocalypse combat. This weapon retains much of its smaller counterpart's stats, with the exception of its slightly higher damage, and its effectiveness against armor. The big knife neutralizes 0 armour, which means that it is quite foolish for one to attack any armored target with it in hand, unless you don't have something better to use against the krypting luthor. Like the small knife, this gives bonuses to Doctor (5), Veterinary (5), and Mechanic (1) skills. Clubs Pipe Found on Rovers and other weak enemies. This weapon, probably taken from some pre apocalypse house, this thing puts the "beat" in "beat down." The strong, galvanised steel and outer coating have ensured it's survival up to now. Not the same one Popeye smokes, it is a cheap, entry level weapon that has limited combat effectiveness, the pipe's damage is even less than that of a small knife, perhaps due to its lack of mass and therefore power on impact. Maybe it'll be better off as a walking stick... Crowbar Made of sturdy, heavy metal, the crowbar features semi-sharpened edges useful for penetrating through flesh and bone, it is an adequate weapon for taking out Rovers who have the misfortune of chancing upon you as their next potential victim. This weapon brings at a fair price a decent level of armor penetration, while lacking slightly in terms of damage. This is the same tool used to pry open doors, wooden boxes, skulls; anything that needs detaching from its current resting place. Baseball Bat Once used to hit a ball away at speeds exceeding 100 miles per hour in the pre apocalypse sport of baseball, it is now used to hit any body parts that are too slow to move themselves out of harm's way. The baseball bat features a strong, hollow body made of lightweight aluminium, making it a light weapon that still delivers an atonishing amount of damage against any target, armored or not. Besides, just look at that grip! You'll never get tired of holding this thing. Rumours say Chunk Naris used one of these to defeat the Man of Zinc. Hammer Once a symbol of craftsmen and carpenters, the Hammer's role has evolved from one of building houses to one of destroying someone's skull in a fight. However, the hammer still retains its original purpose to some degree, having one in your inventory increases the Mechanic Skill by 15. A hit from a hammer would surely fracture bones and cause massive internal haemorrhage, however, the chances of inflicting an open wound are slim at best. One can either strike an opponent with the solid, blunt, side of the hammer, or have some fun for once and hit him with the pointed side. Who doesn't like a bit of fun now and then? Improves Mechanic skill (15). Bone Mace Possibly a Femur bone that was taken off an animal or a human. It had nails either hammered into it or screwed in. It is a crude but effective way of penetrating armour with a swipe. Using this weapon in civilized areas is frowned upon, due to primitive and somewhat cannibalistic appearance. Bone maces are hence used almost exclusively by tribals and tribal rovers for clubbing. Clubbing their enemies' heads in, that is. Medieval Mace While some actually medieval maces were possibly looted from museums of history, the majority are crude post-apocalypse replicas. It's a cheap weapon with an iron pole for a shaft and a cloth wrapping for a grip. The mace ends with a spiked ball used for piercing armour. The mace being cheap and simple makes it both affordable in most areas and a perfect starting weapon for melee. Spiked Mace It's the medieval mace's older brother, with a slightly heavier make, a longer shaft and - most important - longer spikes, which drastically increase the armour penetration. Spiked maces can be found anywhere around the desert, but come at a higher price. Big Club Its a common weapon used by tribal outlaws and slavers. Technically a bat, but with way more spikes. The Big Club is heavier and offers both high armour piercing and damage. The technology is rather primitive compared to maces, as the Big Club is pretty much a sturdy and very spiky branch of a desert tree, provided with a grip. These weapons are found in the tribal region. Sledge Hammer Similar to the knives, this is a repurposed tool. There's no such thing as 'taking it too far' when you have this weapon! Smash through fully-armored guys wielding this! This is the best weapon for getting your fully-armored enemies (e.g. Boryokudan) in a panic frenzy without making them bleed, allowing you to take prisoners. Improves Mechanic skill (10). Sledge Hammers are the heaviest and the most expensive kind of blunt weapons. Knuckledusters Knuckledusters Good choice for those who wish to travel light but also pack a serious weapon with them, the knuckledusters are the perfect weapon for the weight freak. The knuckledusters come in pairs and are wielded by putting your fingers into the them. They add an extra layer of hard alloy to one's already hard fists. A pair of these would be devastating in close combat, however, the knuckledusters do have a downside to them. As (technically) a pure blunt weapon with little weight behind the impact, they have an armour neutralisation of only 2, it's decent amount of damage is easily decreased if your target is wearing armor. Chopping Melee Cleaver A heavy duty chopping implement common in kitchens during pre-apocalypse times, the Cleaver is a favourite of the dangerous, roving bands that one constantly comes across. For a good reason too, the Cleaver does a decent amount of damage accompanied by extreme levels of bleeding, with the heavy blade going easily through masses of flesh and bone. Whether you're chopping pigs in the kitchen or chopping pigs on the battlefield, it'll clean up good! Unfortunately, it shares the knives' poor armour penetration properties. Machete A formidable weapon of Latin American origin, used to clear underbrush and chop sugar cane in the old days, the Machete also works its magic on humans, bringing a swift, painful death with a great deal of bleeding. The Machete can still be used to collect forage more effectively. Made of high-quality poly-carbonate steel, this is unlikely to dent, scratch, or dull no matter what you hit with it. Improves Collecting skill (20). Similar to the Cleaver, the Machete performs poorly against armour. Hatchet There have been people who've survived in the wilderness, solely based on skill and this weapon. Its solid hacking blade is deadly when it connects with enough force with an unprotected limb, badly mangling or even cleanly amputating it. The other side of the 'business end' comes with a hammer-head, allowing the user to deliver some blunt force past basic armours.The Hatchet brings an excellent amount of damage for each AP spent, it is also cheap. Little wonder some have declared the Hatchet as the workhorse weapon of the Tribal Region. Fire Axe The fire axe is now being used to cut down 'obstacles' in your way, literally. This axe is heavy enough to hurt armoured enemies, but makes a poor weapon for the aspiring sheriff or slaver - your enemies are prone to bleeding to death before they can surrender. Ritual Hatchet A ritual weapon of the Church of the Man of Zinc, with the axe-head shaped in the form of his symbol. The Church of the Man of Zinc may provide these weapons for the only kind of exorcism available post-apocalypse - exorcism through beheading. In atheists' eyes, this is a poor man's Hatchet, as the form has clearly impaired the function. Swords Scimitar A weapon dating back before the apocalypse. As generally holds for bladed weapons, the Scimitar is light and has a high base and very hight bleeding damage, but performs poorly against armour. But once you're hit, the bleeding damage can finish you off. While expensive, Scimitars are most often found on Alkubra Marauders who consider these a part of their cultural heritage. Longsword While some museums' artifacts may have tasted blood once again, most longswords are of a modern make. As civilization crumbled, the durable stainless alloys were repurposed into weapons. These post-apocalypse longswords seem to be much durable than their medieval inspirations. The Longsword is a more expensive, but also more versatile big brother of the Scimitar. It deals slightly more damage; the weight and shape of the blade improve armour penetration at the cost of slightly less bleeding. Dao Famously wielded by Chinese heroes, the Dao has found its way into the post-apocalyptic world. The Dao performs slightly above the Scimitar, but slightly below the Longsword (except for bleeding damage). The rarity of this weapon means a considerably higher price, though. Katana The samurai may be obsolete, but their signature weapon isn't. The Japanese masterwork swords survived through centuries because the people still respect their lethality in battle. Modern replicas perform as improved Scimitars - lighter, deadlier and more prone to cause bleeding, but also weak against armour. Sword of Honor (DLC-Welcome to Games of Honor) A huge sword that belonged to Saint Billy, also known as Billy the Honorable, a great warrior who roamed the wasteland fightining the evil and helping the innocent. The considerable influence the Church of Man of Zinc currently enjoys in Alkubra is his merit to a great extent. Billy was buried in the desert somewhere west of Alkubra, along with his sword and his kick-ass armor. Category:Weapons